


Rainforest Wedding

by SkyWolfSong



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWolfSong/pseuds/SkyWolfSong
Summary: A beaming smile appeared across her face. She turned to the two dragons next to her, Tamarin and Moon, both decorated in flowers, though they were paler than Kinkajou's own, so as not to outdo her.On her wedding.
Relationships: Turtle/Kinkajou (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 10





	Rainforest Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Wattpad

When Kinkajou first met Turtle, she didn't think he was much more than a SeaWing. Sure, he was a SeaWing prince, but Kinkajou was best friends with Queen Glory—royalty did not make a difference to her.

And he was quiet. He didn't talk much, although Moon seemed fascinated with him (Kinkajou caught the NightWing glancing at him a lot, and wondered if she was witnessing a romance). It wasn't until Anemone had put that love spell on her that she saw Turtle in a different light. Even with the love spell gone, though, not all of the feelings faded.

That was when Kinkajou realised that she did like Turtle, and it wasn't because OF A DUMB SEAWING PUTTING A STUPID LOVE SPELL ON HER!

A beaming smile appeared across her face. She turned to the two dragons next to her, Tamarin and Moon, both decorated in flowers, though they were paler than Kinkajou's own, so as not to outdo her.

On her wedding.

Kinkajou felt lighter than air. Her wings twitched at her side, underneath the white gown that Tamarin had woven, embedded with colourful flowers—all shades of blue, and her favourite colour, yellow. She knew that when she looked in the mirror, her scales were a bright pink.

This was the happiest moment of her life.

She was walking up the aisle now, trailing after Tamarin and Peril, her bridesmaids (there was the faint scent of scorched flowers, but Kinkajou did not notice). Moon was her maid of honour, standing on the left side of Queen Glory. On the right was Qibli and...

Turtle.

Her scales were warm, she couldn't stop beaming.

Turtle grinned back at her, his dark eyes thoughtful and beautiful and perfect.

Today was the greatest moment of Kinkajou's life.

She never wanted this joy to end.

And she was sure, she was so sure, that it wouldn't.

Because as long as she had Turtle, she would be happy.


End file.
